Steering columns are generally equipped with a mechanical or electrical locking mechanism. The locking mechanism contains a member, such as a bolt, that is actuated in some fashion to contact a feature that inhibits rotation of a steering shaft. This may prevent a perpetrator from turning a steering wheel attached to the steering shaft. Some perpetrators attempt to remove the locking mechanism in an attempt to abscond with the vehicle.